


Sposato con un polpo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe della terraferma [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ursula ha vinto ed è anche riuscita a sposare Eric."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Seconda Lista: KinkPrompt: Anal Sex - a practice of inserting penis, fingers, or sex toys into the anus for sexual pleasure.
Relationships: Eric/Ursula (Disney)
Series: Principe della terraferma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sposato con un polpo

Sposato con un polpo

Il tridente dorato colpì Erik al collo, facendogli apparire delle branchie.

I suoi occhi continuavano ad essere dorati e spenti, al contrario il suo viso bluastro riprendeva colore, mentre ricominciava a respirare.

Le due murene lo avevano tenuto bloccato sul fondo della caverna, impedendogli di nuotare via.

Ursula tramutò una roccia vicino al suo altarino in un trono di pietra e conficcò il tridente vicino all’apertura che conduceva all’antro della sua dimora dove si trovava il principe.

Con un sorriso trionfante chiuse lo stipetto dove si agitavano i dannati che aveva trasformato, l’ultimo aveva dei lunghi baffi e un accenno di quella che era stata una barba massiccia.

< Tritone è stato proprio uno sciocco. Ora sua figlia sarà anche salva, ma l’ho fatta riapparire dall’altra parte dell’oceano >.

“Tesoruccio” cinguettò. Fece scivolare i suoi massicci tentacoli sul terreno, sollevando della sabbia scura che aleggiò nell’acqua.

Le due murene lasciarono andare il giovane uomo che precipitò seduto a terra a gambe aperte, privo di volontà.

“Penso sia arrivato il momento di gustarci la prima notte di nozze” sussurrò Ursula.

Il suo corpo corpulento fremette, mentre uno dei suoi tentacoli si allungava e contorceva, ricoprendosi di sperma candido.

Scivolò verso Erik, le due murene scivolarono fino all’altarino, lasciando i due soli nell’altro.

Un separé formato da alghe colorate ricadde alle spalle di Ursula.

“… La prima notte di nozze…” ripeté atono Erik, con un filo di voce.

Ursula scoppiò a ridere.

I suoi tentacoli afferrarono le gambe di Erik, sollevandole e spalancandole ancora di più. Altri tentacoli si occuparono di spogliarlo, mentre lo avvolgevano.

Le ventose scoppiettanti aderivano alla sua pelle, dando vita a tanti piccoli segni rossi.

Erik teneva le labbra socchiuse e mugolava piano.

La collana con la conchiglia al collo di Ursula continuava ad emanare dei bagliori dorati.

Erik gemette più forte quando l’immensa mole del corpo dell’altra lo schiacciò al suolo, riversandosi su di lui. Gridò mentre il mastodontico tentacolo ricoperto di sperma lo penetrava, molle e viscido si occupò di accarezzare tutta la sua intimità. Lo forzò sempre più a fondo, lasciando la sua scia pallida.

Gli altri tentacoli di Ursula l’obbligavano a muoversi avanti e indietro, per seguire il ritmo titanico della strega dei mari.

I suoi muscoli rimanevano rilassati e si lasciava manipolare docile, mentre la melodia della sirena gli rimbombava piano nelle orecchie.

Venne a sua volta, mentre il suo corpo era completamente piegato verso l’amante.

Smise di urlare di piacere e mugolare desideroso perché la punta di un tentacolo gli era entrata in bocca e il resto gli si era avvolto intorno alla testa, lasciandogli libero solo il naso.

Erik si riusciva ad intravedere appena, completamente inglobato dai tentacoli. Diversi si erano infilati dentro di lui con le punte, allargando i suoi glutei abbastanza da far scendere sempre più a fondo quello con lo sperma.

Le due murene nuotavano davanti al separé, guardandosi intorno con occhi feroci, i musi piegati in un ghigno mostravano i denti candidi e aguzzi.


End file.
